


Valentine’s Day

by miholilith



Series: Valentine’s Day Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Summary: BGM：藤田麻衣子《高鳴る》
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Valentine’s Day Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160837
Kudos: 2





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：藤田麻衣子《高鳴る》

飛馬節四號。  
伴隨著下課鈴聲響起，老師對學生們道別離開課室，大家各自收拾課本雜物放學。  
貝雷絲今日有點不在狀態，從早上到現在最後一堂課都不知道聽了些什麼，渾渾噩噩的就這樣一天快結束了。  
她傻傻地盯著墻上的時鐘發呆好一會，全然不覺同學們都快走光。等原本喧鬧的教室變得安靜起來，她才回過神，匆忙把教材和文具都亂塞入書包，趕緊走去目的地。  
本來放學後一般學生沒其他活動的話，都會直接回家，大部分時間，貝雷絲也是其中一員，除了每週三下午。  
剛升入高三時，加爾格瑪庫學園會有各種校園活動和組織宣傳。喜歡獨處的貝雷絲通常對任何課餘活動都沒興趣，只是還有一年就大學擇校，在校外課題成績還是一片空白的情況下，為了得到足夠的學分順利升學，她勉為其難地選了個【學生互助】小組項目。  
這個是以自願為原則，在學期初去學生會登記參與，然後隨機分配。以一名高年級學生輔導一名低年級學生功課的形式組成兩人小組，在彼此都有空的時候見面，每次活動結束各自向負責組織活動的瑪奴艾拉老師遞交一份交流報告。  
去年角弓節報名的貝雷絲所需要輔導的對象是一位名為艾黛爾賈特·馮·弗雷斯貝爾古的入學新生。  
在去和瑪奴艾拉老師報到拿說明書時，貝雷絲看著文件上印的這個名字，覺得好像在哪聽過。  
“弗雷斯貝爾古，你居然沒聽過嗎？那可是在阿德刺斯忒亞地區政商界都赫赫有名的大家族啊！這位弗雷斯貝爾古家的學生選擇了我們加爾格瑪庫學園簡直令學校更為蓬蓽生輝。如果你和她相處有任何問題，都可以來跟我說。”  
由於學校為了保護學生的私隱營造良好校風，並不會公佈排名與成績，於是瑪奴艾拉也很自覺地不多言，沒有說出這位艾黛爾賈特的入學成績排在全年級第一，要輔導她或許有點難度。  
一向不太關心社會時事除了做課題外仿佛與時代脫節的貝雷絲，聽了瑪奴艾拉的話才多少有個【總之好像很厲害】的概念。沒有把瑪奴艾拉好心的告誡放在心上，貝雷絲就那樣在學校安排的第一次交流地點遇到了艾黛爾賈特。  
在毫無心理準備的情況下，貝雷絲被問了三年級的知識點。要不是做好了預習按照教學大綱把整個學期的內容都自學完，她未必能回答得了艾黛爾賈特的問題。  
很快貝雷絲就明白了艾黛爾賈特參加互助小組的目的。她一開始就沒打算要貝雷絲教一年級的內容，因為她也早已自學完了，於是一下跳到三年級，剛入學就進入大學備考模式。這個活動能讓艾黛爾賈特摸清楚加爾格瑪庫的教學風格，令她比同年級的其他潛在競爭對手更早習慣校園生活。  
貝雷絲沒讀懂瑪奴艾拉的暗示，就是如果她應付不了艾黛爾賈特的話可以請求換人。艾黛爾賈特也經常提出一些在她熟悉範圍外的刁鑽難題，而喜歡迎難以上的貝雷絲越戰越勇，有時還會變成艾黛爾賈特輔導她。因此在和艾黛爾賈特共同學習之後，連貝雷絲的成績也突飛猛進。  
一個半學期相處下來，貝雷絲變得越來越沮喪，因為以艾黛爾賈特的水平根本不需要她幫忙，她不太明白兩人之間這種學習交流還有什麼實質意義，又不像她這樣為了順利畢業升學才修學分。如艾黛爾賈特這麼優秀聰慧的學生，其實完全可以選不會浪費寶貴時間的其他活動同時拿學分及達到有效率學習的目標。  
很多時候，貝雷絲想除了交流會外也能見到艾黛爾賈特，可惜年級不同，連教學樓都隔了好一段距離。加爾格瑪庫的佔地面積非常寬廣，每個年級都擁有十分齊全的配套設施，差不多相當於三個普通學校，所以年級間不太需要共用設備，除非全校大型活動，不然非同級生幾乎不太有機會見面。  
要是沒有學習交流的機會，貝雷絲實在想不到什麼合適的藉口約艾黛爾賈特出來見面。艾黛爾賈特除了學校正規課程外，還有一大堆家庭安排的課餘輔導。獲得的教學資源差距令貝雷絲想成為一名合格的學生輔導員幾乎不可能。  
好想更多地見到艾黛爾賈特。  
為什麼她們不是同級生呢。為什麼她早出生了兩年。  
好羨慕那些能每天都能理所當然地見到艾黛爾賈特的同班同學和其他同級生。  
可惡。  
對一次都沒見過的假想敵們產生妒忌真的挺孩子氣的，貝雷絲不否認。  
她從來沒想過，原本覺得有點麻煩的【學生互助】項目會變成她每個星期最期待的活動。她前所未有地努力學習，不是為了升學，而是單純想面對艾黛爾賈特時能有點底氣。  
喜歡她表揚自己時的笑容。平時總是像個大人般沉著的艾黛爾賈特，只有露出笑容時像個比貝雷絲年少的少女。  
只要自己更努力，就能看到她更多地對自己笑。  
每當想起她的時候，內心總是洋溢著高亢而興奮的情緒。貝雷絲還是第一次經歷這種感情，不擅於與人相處因此也沒有能討論的對象，除了暗自懊惱別無他法。  
“貝雷絲，你今天怎麼好像悶悶不樂？以前見面的時候感覺你都很開心，是發生了什麼事嗎？”  
“艾黛爾賈特願意聽我說嗎？並不是學習的話題，或許你不會感興趣。”  
“沒關係，你想說就說？”  
“唔……我在想，如果這個徒有虛名的學習輔導結束了，我修滿學分畢業離開學校，還有機會見到艾黛爾賈特嗎？”  
“應該沒有了吧。畢竟連同校都沒怎麼能碰面呢。”  
聽到艾黛爾賈特氣定神閒地說著，貝雷絲更為垂頭喪氣。  
“果然嗎……到底要怎樣，才能從今以後也能見到艾黛爾賈特呢？”  
“你想要和我見面嗎？見面要做什麼？”  
“唔……不做什麼？就聊聊天或者約好出門到哪裡逛逛？只要能和艾黛爾賈特在一起，我怎樣都覺得很開心。”  
“和我一起很開心嗎？”  
“很開心。每個星期三都很期待，甚至覺得其餘六日都在為了能和艾黛爾賈特學習而做準備。我在認識艾黛爾賈特之前從來都沒像現在這樣那麼想和一個人相處過。”  
“貝雷絲，你知道自己在說什麼嗎？”  
“說什麼？不是艾黛爾賈特叫我說自己的事嗎？”  
“是我讓你說的沒錯。只是沒想過你會說這種內容。”  
“有什麼問題嗎？”貝雷絲疑惑，一臉無辜地看著她。  
“貝雷絲，聽好。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“一般人會將你剛才說的話叫做【表白】哦。”  
或許是因為馨黃色燈光的問題，現在仔細一看，貝雷絲才發現艾黛爾賈特的臉微微泛紅。  
“………………”好不容易反應過來的貝雷絲自己也不禁臉紅起來。  
一時之間，兩人陷入了一陣尷尬的沉默。最後還是艾黛爾賈特先開口。  
“其實見面也不需要什麼特別的理由吧？”  
“不需要嗎？可是艾黛爾賈特那麼忙。”  
“我是很忙，但是，如果需要理由的話，我就不會每週三都來這種有名無實的高年級輔導低年級的學習會了。”  
雖然被本人親口否定了學習會的意義確實很傷人，但是，這不就代表……  
原來並不是只有貝雷絲一個期待星期三的“約會”。  
“那個，剛才艾黛爾賈特說了不需要理由也能見面，可不能反悔哦。”  
“不會反悔啦……”  
“那麼，如果你有空，我能請你今節十四號和我一起出門玩嗎？”  
聽到日期後，艾黛爾賈特拿出時間表確認日程。  
“可以是可以，但為什麼要是十四號？……啊……”  
終於想起那是什麼日子的艾黛爾賈特的臉變得更紅了。  
“我想和艾黛爾賈特來第一次沒有理由的約會。”


End file.
